The Sweetest Taste In My Mouth
by JesseBLG
Summary: Je suis dans la chambre dans face, C'est une typique nuit de mardi, J'écoute le morceau de musique qu'elle n'aime pas, Et elle ne connaîtra jamais ton histoire comme moi. Basé sur le clip de Taylor Swift,You Belong With Me.
1. Green Eyes

**Hello Gang! J'ai pas abandonné mes autres histoires simplement, en voyant le nouveau clip de Taylor Swift une petite lumière dans ma tête s'est allumé =)**

**Alors **_**enjoy**_** ma nouvelle histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise!**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do..._

C'était la troisième fois cette semaine qu'ils se prenaient la tête. Il lui avait dit innocemment qu'il trouvait que sa robe faisait un peu trop prise de tête, il avait ensuite rie joyeusement et elle lui avait raccroché au nez, juste pour une blague trop salé à son goût. Il ne semblait pas trop inquièt de cet nouvelle dispute et continua son magasinage sans s'en soucier. Depuis le temps je crois qu'il s'était simplement fais à l'idée de supporter ses crises de nerfs. Il ne m'avait sans doute pas vu l'observer de mon emplacement, un peu à l'écart des magasins, assise sur un divan en faux cuir je lisais mon roman d'été, mes grosses lunettes sur le nez je l'observais timidement à travers mon toupet qui me tombais dans les yeux. Quand le gardien vint me secouer et m'avertir que le centre commercial fermait dans quelques minutes je dû alors repartir chez moi, dans ma tristounette maison vide depuis le départ de ma mère avec son copain dans les caraïbes.

Juste comme ma soirée venait de devenir d'un ennui mortel, j'entrapercu les pneus du vélo qui devait me mener a l'autre bout de la ville, donc chez moi, crevé et mou sur les roues. Génial, comme ferais-je alors pour retourner chez moi sans vélo? Je n'avais pas un sous en poche et faire du pouce relevais de la pur folie…N'empêche c'était mon seul moyen de transport…

Étant légèrement téméraire je m'aventura jusqu'à la route secondaire, celle où toute les voitures de la ville passe le soir, même les plus suspicieuse. Et à ce truc la j'aurais du m'y attendre. un énorme camion passa près moi et roula sur le trou qui, par pur ironie, était remplie d'une énorme quantité d'eau mélanger à une substance kaki peu ragoutante. Pas besoin de faire un dessin pour comprendre que mon bermuda (oui je portais vraiment un shirt) à fini complètement tremper et mes jambes mouillé et gelé en se 7 degrée un soir de mai. Heureusement j'avais mon hoodie pour me réchauffer le haut du corps, ne laissant que mon pouce sortir des manches pour démontrer ce que je faisais sur cette route à cet heure du soir.

Finalement une voiture passa et s'arêtta non loin d'où j'étais. Je cru être sauvé mais ce fu bien tout le contraire quand je vis qui était à l'avant.


	2. Postcards For Far Away

J'avanca d'un pas déterminé mais toutefois inquiète de qui je pourrais trouver derrière le volant et je ne fu pas déçu, il se tenait fièrement assis le corps entortillé sur son siège, une main sur le volant et l'autre sur la tête du siège passager, l'air parfaitement à l'aise et tout à fais décontracté dans ses jeans usé et son t-shirt Led Zeppelin noir qui lui allait si bien. Il me sourit de ses belles dents blanches avec son regard vert étincelant qui remplacait toute les lumières de la ville juste en un frolement de cil. Je portas toujours mes énormes lunettes sur le nez et mon vieux t-shirt avec le logo de Coldplay tout délavé sur le devant.

_Il me sourit…_

Es-ce que je peux t'être utile?

_Il me parle…_

Es-ce que tu vas bien?

_Il s'inquiète pour moi…_

Oui Je vais très bien merci mais pourquoi cette question?

Je sais pas tu semblais un peu dans le flou.

-Le…Flou?

-Oui bah tu sais quand quelqu'un semble ailleurs?

Sans doute, je sais pas trop, je n'ai jamais entendu quiconque dire un truc comme ça. Es tu sûr que tu viens pas tout juste de l'inventer?

Me traite tu de menteur?

-Non! Non je voulais simplement…C'est juste que…Enfin j'ai cru que…

-Arêtte c'est bon je plaisantais.

Oh.

Qu'es-ce que tu fais si tard dehors?

Ses grands yeux forêt transpercait les miens et je sentais mon cœur se mettre a se consumer en moi, l'expérience la plus étrange qui me sois donner de vivre.

Eh bien…Je reviens du centre commercial et mon vélo à crevé alors je revenais chez moi.

Ah bon.

-Alors…Je vais continuer ma petite promenade moi. A un de ses jours.

Attend!

Il débouclait déjà sa ceinture que je me retourna pour lui faire face.

Quoi?

Voudrais-tu que je te raccompagne?

Es-tu sûr que ça ne te dérangerais pas?

-Bien sûr que non, et puis tu dois être morte de froid et le soir comme ça, c'est plutôt risqué pour toi.

-Bon alors faisons ça comme ça.

Il m'ouvrit ma portière avec son sourire incendière et contourna la voiture avec un pas léger tout en fredonnant se que je reconnu comme une chanson que j'avais depuis toujours sur mon Ipod, j'avais le nom sur le bout de la langue et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main sur le titre.

Zut!

Qu'es-ce qu'il y à?

Rien rien…

Il me regarda visiblement très amusé de mon petit manège puis après un moment redémarra la voiture et nous entraina vers chez moi.

Ta maison es-ce que c'est celle avec les briques roses ou la maison blanche?

-WHITE HOUSES!

Pardon?

Celle toute blanche

Minute, comment savait-il où j'habitais?

Comment sais tu où j'habite je ne t'ai jamais rien dis là-dessus tout à l'heure…

Bien entendu que _je _savais où il habitait, nous étions voisin depuis bientôt 10 ans et ma fenêtre de chambre faisait face à la sienne alors parfois le soir j'éteignais mes lumières et passais quelque temps à l'observer dans sa chambre, cependant dès que sa petite amie surgissait je refermais brusquement les rideaux, mon cœur n'avait pas à voir tout ça.

L'instint sans doute?

Non sans blague!

Je roula des yeux, une mauvaise habitude que j'avais, et me mordilla la lèvre tout en rougissant jusqu'au orteils à la simple constatation que j'avais agi impulsivement et de manière indépendante vis-a-vis de lui.

Il se fait tard…Je devrais peut-être rentrer mes parents vont s'inquièter

Quel excuse absurde.

Tu as sans doute raison. Bonne nuit

Bonne nuit Edward

Je cru entendre un 'Bonne nuit Isabella' venant de lui mais peut-être étais-ce seulement mon esprit qui m'entourloupait ainsi? Bref après m'avoir débarrasser de mes vêtements trempés et d'avoir pris une bonne douche chaude je m'emmitoufla dans mon pyjama, plutôt un vieux chandail de Angels And Airwaves muni d'une paire de shirt et de pantoufle poilu multicolore, toujours avec mes grosses lunettes sur le nez. De la lumière émanait de ma chambre, bien que je su qu'elle venait en réalité de la chambre d'Edward pour l'avoir si souvent vu à travers se halo, moi tapis dans mon lit à le regarder pendant des heures simplement lire adossé à son lit ou bien faire quelques pompe pour son entrainement de Football le lendemain. Mes cheveux tombaient en cascade sur mes épaules tandis que mes longues jambes s'entortillaient dans ma grande douillette de lit toute délavé. Je décida qu'exceptionnellement ce soir-là je ne regarderais pas mon parfait voisin vacuer à ses occupations et qu'à la place je lirais un peu mon roman, je n'avais pas eu le temps de le finir cet après-midi. J'étais dans un rêve plutôt incroyable remplie de couleur, de fleur et d'Edward un peu partout, le front coller à mon livre. Un petit martellement ne cessait de perturber mon rêve depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes quand mon subconscient décida de réagir, en me réveillant. Ma lumière ainsi que celle d'Edward était toujours allumé et sur le cadran en gros caractère gras on pouvais lire une heure trente du matin. Je regardas du coté d'Edward pour voir qu'es-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à une tel heure encore debout quand je vis qu'il était assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre une grande tablette de feuille posé sur ses genoux avec un feutre noir tenant entre son oreille et sa tête. Je ris de la tronche déconfite qu'il faisait avant de lui mimer un point d'interrogation

-Pour…rquoi…Cogn…e…tu…non pas lu,tu…à ma…fe…nêtre…?

J'étais sur qu'il n'avais rien compris à mon langage des signes et de lire sur mes lèvres, enfin après une minute il colla sa templête contre sa fenêtre et je pu lire en gros crayon noir

**Tu veux discuter un peu?**

Je couru alors jusque dans le bureau à l'autre bout du couloir et me ramena une tablette ainsi qu'un feutre mais vert celui-ci. Je lui écrivis (de ma plus belle écriture j'espère)

Bien sur, pourquoi pas?

**Pourquoi es-tu encore debout si tard?  
****  
Et toi?******

Je n'arrive pas à dormir, mon cellulaire sonne continuellement.  
**  
ferme le.******

j'y ai penser, elle appelle ici.  
**  
Et alors?******

Mes parents dorment.  
**  
Oh.******

Sinon…Qu'es-ce que tu fais ven-

Je nu pas le temps de voir le reste du message qu'il le laissait tomber au sol pour répondre à son téléphone. Son expression passa de l'irritation à la surprise puis peu à peu à l'attendrissement et encore une fois à la surprise. Il raccrocha après 5 minutes de montagne russe d'expression et quand je cru que nous pouvions recommencer notre conversation il m'écrivis

**Tellement fatigué des crises de drame  
****  
Désolée**

Il me sourit puis pendant que j'écrivis un nouveau message je souleva la tête juste à temps pour voir son rideaux se refermer sur sa fenêtre, le mot encore en suspens dans mes mains.

**Je t'aime**

**J'espère que la suite vous as plu, du moin donné envie de continuer à lire le reste =)**


	3. Viva La Vida

Il était environ 8 heures et demi quand j'arrivai, en retard, au collège. J'étais toute essouflé en arrivant à mon casier, et essayant de faire trop d'un coup j'échappai tout mes cahiers au sol ainsi que mes lunettes et mon Ipod. Des talons hauts martelaient le sol d'un pas agacant et passèrent tout près de moi et…sur mes énorme lunette. Le talon appuya sur la vitre et celle-ci craqua pour ensuite laisser une large craque en plein au centre. Sauf que la propriétaire des souliers vit ou ne vit pas les lunettes, sauf qu'elle ne manqua pas de glisser et de tomber à mes côtés accrochant mes cheveux de ses doigts finement manucuré et me tirant par terre avec elle. Je me cogna vivement la tête sur un des casiers et celle-ci ne fit que tomber sur les fesses, pourtant, c'est bien elle qui poussa l'hurlement d'agonie d'entre nous deux.

-Sale folle regarde où tu met tes cochonneries!

-Désolée je ne l'ai pas fais exprès…

-Imagine si ça avais été le cas, tu m'aurais peut-être cassé une jambe ou même déchirer mes nouveaux jeans!

-Désolée…

-T'es mieux de l'être!

Soudain une voix plus grave et comment dirais-je…velouté? Ce propagea à mes oreilles.

-C'est bon Tanya, elle ne l'a pas fait exprès reviens-en.

-Edward ne la défend pas quand même

-Mais non mais non, allez vite sinon il ne restera plus de sac Armani au magasin…

-Oh tu as raison! Ne perdons pas notre temps avec une telle fille!

-Tanya je n'ai jamais—

-Allez vite Edward ramène-toi!

Il me sourit, d'un de ses sourire compatissant que même venant d'Edward je détestais, puis la rejoignis à l'extérieur près de leur voiture.

Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien et cela me prit tout mon courage pour ne pas rester assise sur le sol à attendre que ma mort m'emmène, ce que je savais prendrais une trentaine d'année sans doute, sauf si je mangeais et buvais.

Il devait être environ 21 heures quand je sortit de la douche, mes boucles humides cascadant sur mes épaules nu, tandis que la serviette duveteuse me recouvrait un tantinet pas assez le corps laissant mes jambes complètement exposé. La lumière dans la chambre d'Edward était éteinte alors je ne pris pas la peine de laisser ma lumière éteinte de peur qu'il me voit si peu habiller. Toujours la serviette entortillé autour de moi, je commencai à me sècher les cheveux puis emmena mon pyjama avec moi dans la salle de bain et m'habilla correctement.

De ma stéréo une chanson de N'Sync retentit **(NA : Je ne suis pas vraiment une fan de N'Sync mais aimant beaucoup Justin Timberlake, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en écouter quelques unes ^^ )** et attrapant ma brosse à cheveux je commencai à danser et chanter devant mon miroir mimant parfois Justin, parfois Lance ou en dernier recours JC **(AN : Moi = pas fan de JC xD ). **La chanson prit fin et pratiquement en même temps la lumière chez Edward s'alluma. Je sursautai.

Il s'assit sur son lit et m'écrivit quelque chose sur la tablette.

_**-Je t'ai fais peur?**_

-_**Non pourquoi?**_

_**-Je sais pas…**_

_**-Qu'es-ce que tu fais chez toi?**_

_**-Tu souhaiterais que je ne sois pas là?**_

_**-Non c'est juste que…Un vendredi soir…**_

_**-Où irais-je?**_

_**-Tanya…**_

Je rougis juste à repenser à ce matin et comment il lui avais pris la main pour l'écarter de mes lunettes, et sans doute de moi aussi.

_**-Pardon pour se matin, elle peut être assez idiote dans son genre…**_

_**-Il n'y a rien à pardonner voyons!**_

_**-Et tes lunettes?**_

_**-Qu'es-ce qu'elles ont?**_

_**-Voyons, je vois la fissure de ma chambre.**_

_**-Pour vrai elle est aussi voyante que ça?!**_

_**-…**_

_**-Ah menteur!**_

_**-N'empêche elle son assez abimé**_

_**-pas **__**tant**__** que ça…**_

_**-Tu n'as jamais penser à utiliser le téléphone?**_

_**-Mais pourquoi donc?**_

_**-gaspillage de papier?**_

_**-Je…mon cellulaire à été couper.**_

Quel mauvais mensonge! Je n'aurais jamais assez d'argent pour acheter seulement le cellulaire alors payer pour qu'il fonctionne…

_**-Tu n'as pas de téléphone de maison?**_

_**-Oui sauf que mon petit frère est toujours accrocher après.**_

_**-Oh…**_

Je regarda mon réveil et remarquai qu'il était plus de minuit.

_**-Je dois y aller, salut!**_

_**-Attend!**_

_**-hum?**_

Il était entrain d'écrire quelque chose quand il mit la main sur son cellulaire et décrocha, déposant sa tablette sur son lit. Il conversait depuis 5 ou 6 minutes quand j'en eu marre et ferma mes rideaux, coupant court notre échange. _Qu'il attende demain!_


End file.
